The objective of the Program is to improve health care in the United States by developing Scholars to be patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR) scientists skilled in research, leadership, and translation, using comparative effectiveness research (CER) methods. CER supports PCOR through generation of knowledge about alternative strategies to inform the choices of patients and their caregivers, health care professionals, and policymakers. The evidence to support clinical, organizational and policy decisions in health care lags far behind what is needed. The challenge is that while there is an immense need for this knowledge, we have too few investigators focused on PCOR and trained in the tools of CER who also have the skills to engage patients and the public as partners in the course of the research and to be effective in translating research into action. The proposed program will: [Aim 1] Develop scientists with the knowledge, skills, and ability to become independent PCOR investigators and generate practical knowledge poised for application; [Aim 2] Develop future leaders who have the ability to lead broadly inclusive multidisciplinary teams in studying topics likely to improve health care and participate in leading positive change in health care; [Aim 3] Develop knowledge translators by building Scholar capacity to engage stakeholders, including patients and their caregivers, communicate about their research from inception through dissemination to a broad range of individuals using an array of approaches, and promote the application of the findings in actual practice. The program has a didactic component, including coursework and experiential learning, and mentored research experience. Scholars are expected to develop and implement at least two major individual research projects; successful Scholars will receive a Masters in Health Services degree. Faculty represent an extraordinary breadth of disciplines from a wide array of schools within Yale, including Medicine, Nursing, Public Health, Law, Management, and Arts and Sciences, and areas within medicine, including internal medicine, pediatrics, emergency medicine, obstetrics and gynecology, and psychiatry. The program will be two to three years in duration, based upon Scholars' prior training. We anticipate recruiting three Scholars in the first year of implementation, increasing t four or five in subsequent years. Candidates must: a) have a Doctoral Degree (MD, DO or PhD, or equivalent) from an accredited program and b) be a United States citizen or non-citizen national, or be lawfully admitted for permanent residence. In addition to these minimal formal requirements, the following qualifications are essential: a) evidence of a strong commitment to PCOR and CER; b) a record of academic excellence in fields of previous academic or clinical training; c) a commitment to work with stakeholders as partners and to focus on knowledge generation and translation.